The Universal War: Tempest of Valentia
by 3ForCrazyChris
Summary: Four heroes from beyond the stars are pulled into the history of Valm, back when it was still called Valentia. Now separated, the four heroes must work together with heroes past to find a way home and defeat an evil with great power that has now gone mad with age, even if they don't know immediately.
1. Prologue

**I said I would start this project to see what the fans think of the Universal War series, and as such, here is the beginning of the the first Tempest, Tempest of Valentia, I hope you all enjoy**

Universal War

Tempest of Valentia

Prolouge

They were sailing home towards the continent of Ylisse for Walhart the Conqueror of Valm was dead, struck down by the Shepherds. Christian was sitting upon a barrel that was empty in meditation, his wife Monique was going through a book on some of the history of the world. Alex was keeping watch upon the crow's nest, and Sorx was below deck doing an inventory check. Then there was his apprentice, she was on board the ship, yet she was asleep, she had been doing night watch, and as such was resting. The ship had gotten separated from the fleet a few days prior when they had come across a sudden fog bank. They were nowhere near the rest of the Ylissean continents forces, yet they were just far enough from the shores of Valm that no one could see them.

'"Land ho!" Opening his eyes Christian could see an island with a village with a port on it. Just then Sorx and Amanda came up from below deck, his apprentice rubbing her eyes.

Looking to the ship's captain he gave some orders. "Captain, head for the port, if need be we can stock up on supplies and take a small break." The man behind the helm nodded his head in understanding as he began to guide the ship to port.

"Amanda, stay and patrol the ship, we don't want any unwanted passengers." He gave his apprentice a small and easy job as he, along with his wife, second in command, and close friend. The ship captain would be staying behind to help guard the ship. As the four of them walked through the village they heard mutters, clearing his mind of all distracting thoughts and honed in on the nearest conversation that was being said in a mere whisper.

"Someone said they saw the blue ghosts again."

"Really, isn't this the third time this week that it has appeared?"

"Yeah, and apparently these ghosts looked like the heroes who grew up in the priory, Mae, Boey, Nomah, even Celica."

He had heard enough and began to walk down the road to where the priory was supposed to be.

They were about to head back to the ship when she had noticed something was off, her husband went off to look into the whispers of the people of the village, yet he still hadn't come back yet. From the corner of her eye she could see someone talking about some poor fool who had gone off to the priory at the end of the woods. Her face paled slightly, she knew her husband was capable of taking care of himself, yet they both didn't know every aspect of this world. She put the supplies in her hands on the ground and began to run off towards the her husband thinking one thing in her mind. ' _The damn fool_.' She could hear the the other Jedi, and the clone yelling at her to slow down, something she did not do.

He arrived at the priory, yet stayed behind bushes, watching the building with a careful eye. He saw rock next to his left foot, picking it up he grabbed it and threw it at the old building. Nothing happened, he was about to turn and leave but stopped when he heard a strange crackling noise coming from within the building, as if someone was activating a thunder based spell tome. He then saw some blue smoke start to leave the building and slowly swirl in front of its entrance. Just then he heard footsteps head towards him, placing his right hand on the hilt of his Katana he waited and slightly tensed his body, just in case he needed to launch and swift and deciding attack. When he saw his wife he loosened his muscles and removed his right hand from its perch before walking out to let her know he was fine. He also saw Sorx and Alex following her, but then they slid to a halt causing Christian to turn behind him and see the the blue smoke had become a swirling vortex that every once in awhile would shoot out electricity every couple of seconds. As it was, they all now stood side by side watching this odd anomaly. He walked forward and tried touching the tempest, but instead it trapped his arm not allowing him to move back. He looked back to his companions and moved his head in, seeing nothing dangerous he used his other hand to beckon them in before fading into a world of darkness. It was then that he knew, the Force had yet more trials for him to endure, and because of his simple, yet foolish mistake he had most definitely had dragged his close friends into this trial with him.


	2. Chapter I Meeting of Men

**Well then, now we get to see one of the four heroes in combat as this story really takes into its more Fire Emblem aspects of the story itself. Hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter I

The Man of Mystery

The woods outside of Ram Village was filled with bandits, yet it was not enough to deter Lukas from his goal of meeting with Sir Mycen to recruit him into the Deliverance. He knew that Clive had a reason for his actions, and those actions were what he wanted to understand. Quickly dodging the swing of a bandit's axe he stepped back carefully watching his sides as the bandits fully encompassed him in their circle. Just as one was about rush the young man someone in brown robes with a sytch attacked the foolish bandit in the back. The dead bandit fell face first in the ground, blood seeping from his wound on his back. All who were present looked towards the man you had just arrived with aw. His sytch blade folded into the hilt vanishing from sight, it was then he grabbed the mid section of his staff and twirled it around his body before he held the staff directly in it middle keeping the weapon before him.

Alex held his weapon before in a stance he had seen multiple times when watching the records of the duel against Darth Maul. He had taken some aspects from the Sith lord's fighting style when he had trained to fully master his weapons. Two bandits rushed him, their axes gleaming in the sunlight. Maneuvering his staff he blocked both strikes with one end of his staff. Launching a feint he swung the end of his staff that was blocking towards them throwing them off balance in their rush of panic before quickly pivoting on his left heel and swinging the other end of his weapon into their legs tripping them. Upon hitting their legs he used their prevention of his staffs motion before swinging it in the other direction and whacking them in the face with it. The two men fell to the ground unconscious from the blow to the head, no one moved, the bandits standing still in fear, the boy with the lance in shock, and himself for one reason alone. He was waiting for the next fool to attack him. Then all at once the bandits attacked him, quickly switching his position, he swung his weapon in a manner that made him hold closer to the end of the staff, as if it were a different weapon. He sweeped another two men off of their feet. Then he placed his staff into the ground before kicking off of the ground and lifting himself into the air and holding himself in the air as the waited for him to drop. Applying his aura he launched himself into the air without impaling his hand and landed behind them all. The closest three quickly rushed him at once their blades raised high, ready to split his head open. Giving a battle cry the swung at once only for him to find a hole in their group attack into which he slipped through and struck to of them with a punch each, both fists coated in lightning. Hitting their flesh he burned the men alive as he also electrocuted them to death. The other he he gave a twisted face in act to scare the man, which worked and he immediately pummeled the poor fool to death with one bare punch to the lower jaw. The other men looked towards him, each with a look of pure fear on their faces, causing them to run away in fear, leaving their two unconscious companions behind as they ran away in fear. He placed a hand on the ground as to help right himself and stood up. He walked over to his staff still embedded in the ground before pulling it out and placing the hidden button on it causing the staff to collapse on itself towards the middle. He placed it into its small handle on his belt and turned to the young boy, maybe man and studied him for a few seconds before reaching his hand out.

Lukas placed his lance in a more defensible position as the mystery man who had killed four bandits, knocked two out, possible killed them, and scared the rest off like they were simple flies that he could easily smack out of the air reach out his hand in a simple, yet peaceful manner. He saw the man use magic spells in odd ways, such as using a thunder spell and coating it over his two hands as he punched two bandits to death with a single punch.

"It's fine. I won't hurt you, I'm not that blood thirsty." Spoke the strange man with a rather calm and collected voice. "My name is Alex, and might I inquire yours."

Lukas stared at the man cautiously before speaking. "Mine is Lukas." He stated calmly before Alex continued.

"Well Lukas, I say we stick together for now, after all, there's safety in numbers. What do you say."

Lukas knew he was right, in fact the only reason they had attacked him was because he was alone, even though he had a lance with him. They still had a few minutes in the woods before they would reach Ram Village, and Sir Mycen. "Very well, I accept your offer." Taking Alex's hand he shook it and then proceeded in the direction that Lukas was heading.

It was less than a few minutes before the two men reached the small village and were confronted by five people. One thing they all hand in common was the simple swords in their possession. One boy had was wearing blue armor and had green hair with green eyes as well, the second boy there had white hair and brown eyes and was garbed in a white undershirt with a slight purplish maroon colored shirt with a shoulder pauldron on his left shoulder with striped purple pants and high brown leather boots, third was yet another boy with brown hair and brown eyes, while dressing with a white undershirt and his clothes above that all sharing a tan color, and like the boy before him, he too sported a pauldron, the next was was a boy with black hair and and much darker eyes than the other three, he sported a black undershirt and cloths that were of the color green and had a pauldron over his left shoulder just the the previous two had, the fifth and final was a young girl with white hair and brown, almost hazel, eyes and wore a short peach colored dress with a white apron and a brown cloak with high leather boots.

Lukas kept himself calm before speaking. "I was wondering if I could speak to Sir Mycen?"


	3. Chapter II Travels Begin

**Well hello everybody, I am here to deliver this chapter of Tempest of Valentia.**

Chapter II

Travels Begin

The boy they learned to be named Alm led them towards a house all the way at the back of the village. As they walked they learned that Alm was the grandson of Sir Mycen and as such was quite skilled in combat. This peeked Alex's curiosity a bit, if Alm claimed to be as good as he did, which guess from the location of the town was only based on the fact that the only other people here who could fight other than Alm, his friends, and Sir Mycen were the bandits that frequented the woods outside of town. So when they reached the house that Sir Mycen and Alm lived at Lukas went inside while Alex went over to Alm and they spoke.

"So Alm, what is that you want more than ever?" Alex asked, he wanted to get to know the boy a best as he could.

"All I want to do is to go out and find an old friend of mine. I was separated from her at a young age when grandfather took her to a place where he said he would be safe." He looked to Alex, who looked towards him with a small nod and closed eyes. Before walking away from him.

"I'll tell you what. If you can beat me in a mock battle you can come along with us. If you can't beat me, then you can't beat the things out there that are worse than my greatest nightmares." With that Alex pulled out his staff and activated it, letting it extend from a small handlebar to a full staff. He held it in front of him, waiting, as Alm drew the sword at his waist he got into a stance that he seemed to easily fall into. This was without a doubt from all the training he had done with Mycen. Not wasting time Alex rushed towards Alm and reared his arm back to take a swing at the young boy, only he never did, instead he planted one end of his staff into the ground and flipped over Alm before he turned around and took a swing at the boy, only for the strike to be blocked with utmost ease. He began to press a hard offensive against his opponent for the duel, using all kinds of tricks he learned from watching martial artists use staves in combat, the holocrons of Exar Kun's basic teachings of the saberstaff, and recordings from the duel of Naboo that took place many years prior. He did yet another flip over the young boy. After landing he swung his staff slightly backwards as he watched Alm's shadow to predict his attack. Deciding to finish the fight as he could sense Lukas coming he swung his staff towards Alm's sword, stopping the attack before he could do anything. He then slammed the bottom of the staff into Alm's gut and then swept the boy's legs out from under him and then placed the end of the staff at his head. "It looks like you've lost our little fight. However, if Sir Mycen would allow it, you can still come with us. You are a skilled swordsman Alm, and if we can find a friend of mine that I was separated from, then he can help you hone your craft fully."

Just then Lukas emerged from the building that had housed both Mycen and and Alm for many years with a look of disappointment on his face. It seemed that the legendary knight was not inclined to join him.

"Sir Mycen will not be joining us." Lukas spoke as he began to walk away to the entrance. Alm ran after him leaving Alex alone in the clearing. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply Alex walked towards the door, only to be stopped by Sir Mycen himself walking out.

"Are here to try and get me to join this Deliverance I was told about? If you are, just save your breath, I'm not going to join your rebellion." He said as he began to prepare his horse.

"That isn't what I have come to ask you about." Alex said as he stood by the entrance to the stables. "I was wondering if Alm could join us. Should you say yes I will keep watch over him and make sure he gets home alive. He has the potential to go far." Alex leaned on the frame of the stable entrance. As he watched the seasoned knight led his horse outside the stable and hopped on, getting the reins under his control.

"I have business to attend to, and normally I wouldn't let Alm leave. However, I think it's time the boy discovered the world and saw it with his own eyes." Said Mycen as he began to turn his horse around and towards the opposite direction of the town entrance. "After all, he has bigger part to play in the fate of the world than any could ever guess." With that Mycen rode out of the town and into the woods.

Alex arrived at the entrance several minutes later, never noticing him passing by a running Alm. Yet when he arrived it was just before Alm came back and at the same time as Gray and Tobin, two of Alm's friends, the other two being Kliff and the only girl within the group of four friends Faye had stayed at the town entrance with Lukas.

"My grandfather wasn't home, but nonetheless, I will join the Deliverance." Alm spoke determination, something that Alex respected. They all turned and began to walk out of the small village, the path that they all began to take was bigger than what they could ever imagine.

' _Christian, it seems I have found someone who reminds me a lot of you. I'll figure this out on my end, and I know you'll do it on your end._ ' Alex closed his eyes a smile gracing his face before he opened his eyes and looked forward, the path that he would have to walk laying before him. Yet unbeknownst to him a small flashing light was going off with a light beeping that he couldn't hear with the four friends in front of him laughing merrily.

In a part of the woods far from Alm's group a figure in white armor ran through the forest, with a strange object in his hands. He leapt over a fallen log and rolled into a large bush. He hid there, and waited as several men with axes came near him, clearly confused as to where he had hidden himself. They looked around for a few seconds before shaking their heads and walking away. Sighing he took his helmet off and lifted a small cylinder to his mouth and spoke into it.

"General Christian, do you copy?" He spoke with a whisper into the cylinder. "General Alex, do you copy?" Again he received nothing, not even static. "Commander Monique, do you copy?" He once again he received nothing, and so placed the cylinder in a pouch on his belt and put his helmet back on he looked towards the sky and as such began to head towards an area where several small pillars of smoke from torch fires and maybe a campfire. With as many men that chased him and the girl he had offered to escort to Ram Village, he wasn't sure she had made it to the town. Now it was his job to save her.

 **Now that the chapter is done I am here to remind you that I am always listening to comments, so if you wish to speak, then please do so, my eyes are always open for your words. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter III Thieves Shrine

**I was hoping on getting this one up yesterday, but due to homework that couldn't really happen. Yet here I am with the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter III

The Shrine of Thieves

They lied behind several shrubs, hiding from a pair of bandits who seemed to be standing guard over the a path that split from the main road to the north. Lukas mentioned for them to be all silent while Alex cupped his ear and leaned in towards them.

"So then, what do you think the boss is gonna do with our catch?" One asked as they stood there doing nothing but looking.

"Who knows? However, I wanna know how it was that the patrol lost sight of the man in white armor. How is it that someone in white doesn't stick out like a sore thumb in a forest filled with green?" He shook his head before Alm ran out of the shrubbery that they were all hiding behind.

"You curs!" Alm faced the two bandits and drew forth his sword. He stood there as the bandits began to laugh at him.

"What does this young lad think he can do to us? He is one boy while we are a small army of bandits!" Their laughing stopped when everyone else shook their heads as they walked out of bushes, surprising the bandits. Quickly the regained their nerves and shook their heads. "Heh, what does it matter, there are only a small amount of you, and a large amount of us. There is no way you could possibly win, gaah!" The bandit cried out as Alex thrust his staff outwards into the man's stomach.

"Your evident weakness is your overconfidence. If you neither of you can keep your heads out of the clouds, then you clearly can't win against a small amount of people." He pulled the middle of the staff towards him and pressed the button their, letting the staff collapse on itself. "Even if you claim to be backed by a large group of bandits. He was there one second, only to appear right behind them, a sudden blast of air, a result from his absurd speed he struck both men in the back of their necks with his hands, knocking both of them face first into the ground. His companions all had different looks upon the faces. Gray was memorized, for not even Mycen could match his speed, Tobin was shocked, for he had thought that such speeds were unobtainable, Kliff was curious, he wondered how it was that he managed to achieve the speeds required to make such a distance in such a short amount of time, Faye was surprised, as she was never expecting Alex to move to where he did at the speeds he did, Lukas was impressed, for if he could move like this, then the deliverance had an incredible ally indeed, and Alm was frightened, Alm remembered what it was that Alex had said to back at Ram village, and that since he could not beat him, then he could not beat the things that are worse than his greatest nightmares. It was NOW, and only NOW that he truly understood what Alex meant. For if Alex could move as fast as he just did, he didn't want to know how fast, or how powerful the enemies of Alex just really were.

"Alm!" Snapping out of his thoughts Alm looked to Alex who looked him in the eye, his staff back out, but now a blade protruded from one end, making the staff a scythe now. "If you want to save the girl, then you need to stop thinking about things other than the coming battle." He turned and placed the weapon right behind his back using it to make him seem more intimidating. Everyone drew their swords as Lukas went to stand next to Alex. The two shared a brief exchange of quiet words before they began get into combat stances. The five village children stood behind the two men, for they were the ones who would lead this battle.

They began to run through the shrubs taking on any bandits they crossed paths with. Most of which fled at the sight of a man using a scythe to cleave their fellow criminals down in two with ease. In fact the last thing one saw was a shadow of a man rushing towards him, a glint of sunlight reflecting off of his scythe as the blade rushed towards his body.

He ran through the forest towards the sounds of yelling and fighting, the clash of blades faint, but distinct from his time spent fighting alongside the Shepherds. As he pushed through one last wall of shrubs he saw one familiar face amongst several unfamiliar faces. Not sure what was happening he took his DC-15S blaster and his DC-17 blaster pistol. He aimed his 15S at the bandits and his DC-17 at the people who seemed to surround the general. "Everyone who isn't the general stand down, now!"

"Commander! Stay your weapons away from those who are by me now! That's an order!" Everyone looked to Alex with shocked faces as he gave the man in white an order that he followed, placing his smaller weapon in its open pouch on his belt and putting his second hand on his other weapon that he held, keeping the aim on the bandits.

"All right where's the girl I was escorting?" He raised his gun and stepped backwards, however they ended up tripping, for while all eyes were on the man in white Alex had moved behind the men in order to prevent them from escaping.

"You might want to give the man the answer he wants." Alex said in a serious and monotone voice giving the bandits a look that showed the face of a hardened man who looked to have gone to hell and back.

"Sh-sh-she is in th-ther-there." They said with a stutter of fear in their voice as they pointed towards a large cave opening not to far from them. "Th-the boss too-took the gi-girl in the-there." Nodding his head in understanding Alex took a rope and grabbed the men by the collars of there shirts he took them to a tree and sat them all down. He then began to walk around the tree with the rope. Everyone excluding the man in white released a baited breath, one they did not know they were holding. Alex tied a knot with the ends of the rope and walked towards the entrance to the cave that the thieves had taken for their base operations.

He stopped at the entrance and looked towards them as he stopped for a brief second to speak to them. "Well then, are we going to save the damsel in distress or not?" He turned away from them and continued to walk into the shrine. They all looked to each other and ran after him, all except the man in white. He took his helmet off and raised a communicator to his mouth.

"General Christian do you copy?" He received nothing for a response. "Commander Monique do you copy?" Yet again he got nothing. Sighing he put the communicator back in its spot on his utility belt and placed his helmet back on his head before he began to follow after everyone. As he entered the this shrine of thieves.

 **March is here and so it is time to work on a different story this month. It is time for Knight's Rise to get some work on it done. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to speak your mind in the comments. I will answer you a soon as possible. See ya!**


End file.
